It's Been A Hard Day's Work. . .
by Celestial Angel1
Summary: This is fic #12! Matt and Mimi are together at first, then Mimi breaks up with Matt. Where can the blonde boy go? Mimato, Sorato. . .pls read and review! ^_^


**Hahaha. . . my latest fic, "Got Screwed" really bites! You should all click on it and review it and tell me how much it sucks!! I was on pain killers when that was created too. This past Monday, I wrecked my little car, totaling it and ruining my year! So I am sitting here choking down aspirin, which I detest, and it made me a little hyper. So don't mind the crappiness of "Got Screwed". . . . .hopefully it's not going to happen again!**  
  
  
It's Been A Hard Day's Work. . . .  
  
  
Sora finished wiping down the tables in the coffee shop, straightening her apron as she walked behind the counter and cleaned the various coffee-making machines. Her shoulder-length auburn hair was tied in a ponytail and twisted into a messy bun with two black plastic hair sticks holding the bun together. Her rusty eyes sparkled in the dim light of the establishment as she watched the people inside chat contentedly. The door opened, and in walked Matt and Mimi, holding hands and gazing into each others' eyes lovingly.   
  
"Hey Matt. Hey Mimi. What can I get for you?" Sora asked as the couple reached the counter. Matt looked at the slate boards, reading Sora's clear handwriting carefully. His big blue eyes looked into Sora's as he smiled his award winning grin.  
  
"Two White Lightning's." Matt said. Mimi smiled and touched Matt's golden hair with her slender fingers, whispering something into the boy's ear.   
  
"So Sora, when are you getting off tonight?" Mimi asked, taking a hair tie and putting her long brown hair up into a ponytail. Her large brown eyes twinkled as Matt looked down at her and smiled. Sora handed Matt the drinks and took his money, giving him his change.   
  
"I get off at midnight. I know, I always get the shaft here, but it pays well." Sora replied. Matt and Mimi nodded and walked to a nearby table, where they drank their beverages and talked about their classes in school. Sora continued to wait tables and clean things up. At ten o'clock, the coffee house was pretty much empty except for Sora.   
  
"Almost home free. . ." Sora said as she wiped down the counter and washed the parts of the coffee makers. She walked out to check on the tables near the door and gasped as she saw Matt staring into the building.   
  
"Matt!" Sora cried, unlocking the door and letting her friend inside. Matt walked in slowly, sitting heavily in one of the chairs, his blue eyes cold and icy. Sora sat down next to Matt and looked at him oddly.   
  
"We've been together for three years. Three long years of 'I love you'. . .and it's over in a heartbeat." Matt said bitterly. Sora's mouth opened as she realized what Matt was saying.   
  
"You and Mimi. . . broke up?" Sora asked incredulously. Matt nodded, and Sora felt her heart go out to the blonde singer. She had noticed that after the Digital World, Matt and Mimi got very close. It didn't surprise her when they got together during Mimi's eleventh birthday party. They had been together ever since.   
  
"Yea. . . .we did. . ." Matt replied quietly. Sora got up and put the coffee machine back together, returning later with two cups of cappuchino.   
  
"Tell me what happened, Matt." Sora asked, still not understanding how Matt and Mimi, the perfect couple, could break up. Matt stirred his drink and sighed.  
  
"She cheated on me. With that new kid from Missouri. . ." Matt explained, his voice shaking slightly with emotion.   
  
"Ryan?!?" Sora asked loudly. Matt nodded and continued, his pale face showing his despair.   
  
"Yea. . . she said I wasn't giving enough in our relationship. So she cheated on me. Now we're through, and I'm devastated. How could she do that? I loved her. . . . didn't I?" Matt replied. Sora shook her head and sighed softly.   
  
"I'm sorry Ma-" Sora started, but was cut off by Matt kissing Sora's lips quickly. Sora backed away from Matt and looked into his blue eyes with confusion. Matt stared at Sora in shock, blinking a couple times.   
  
"Maybe I should go. . . " Matt whispered. Sora nodded, her face red with anger.  
  
"How could you do that to me. . .Sora rasped before getting up and running to the back of the coffee shop and locking the door behind her. Matt rushed back to talk to her, but gave up when he realized she'd locked him out of the back of the room.   
  
"Sora, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it, but are the best listener, and you made me feel so good, even though I felt like hell. I wanted to though. I have realized that you are a very warm person, and even though you probably think this is me being on the rebound, I think it's something else. Sora, I really care about you. I think I always did. I'm going to go now. . .please, Sora. . .don't let this hurt our friendship. . . ." Matt said. He turned and walked away from the back room of the shop toward the door.   
  
"Wait. . ." Sora said softly just as Matt grabbed the door handle. Matt turned to see Sora standing in the light of the back room, the white light outlining her form in the dark room. She walked over to Matt and hugged him tightly. Matt wrapped his arms around Sora and hugged her back, afraid to let go. Sora pulled away again and looked into Matt's blue eyes silently.   
  
"Did you mean that, or were you just saying that to make me come out?" Sora asked softly, averting Matt's eyes by looking at the floor. Matt lifted Sora's face to his and stared seriously into her eyes.   
  
"I did. I think I have fallen in love. . .I know it sounds really bad, because I just broke up with Mimi, but I think Mimi and I got used to being considered a couple, and just rolled with it. Is that wrong?" Matt asked. Sora shook her head slowly, keeping her eyes locked with Matt's. Matt removed the black plastic sticks from Sora's hair and let it flow down around her shoulders.   
  
"Matt. . .I think I've fallen for you too. I never really knew it until this moment, but now it's so clear. Our friendship was so strong. . . it turned into. . ." Sora whispered.   
  
"Love. . . " Matt finished quietly as he met Sora in a light kiss on the lips again. Sora wrapped her arms around Matt and leaned in, deepening the kiss. Matt readily accepted, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue into Sora's slowly. Soon the couple were in a battle, tongues clashing, hands roaming. Matt slid his hands down Sora's back, making her moan slightly. Sora's hands messed Matt's already touseled hair up immensely. Finally Matt and Sora parted and smiled slightly before parting so Sora oculd finish cleaning and clock out for the night.   
  
"Matt. . .do you want to come over?" Sora asked. Matt grinned and took off Sora's black apron, tossing it into the laundry pile.  
  
"It's midnight. . .your mom would flip out." Matt replied. Sora winked and led Matt out of the coffee house and into the night air.   
  
"She isn't home." Sora whispered. Matt blushed and walked hand in hand with Sora toward her home.   
  
The sunlight streamed into the living room, casting a ray of light onto Matt's sleeping face. He squinted and opened his eyes, gazing at Sora sleeping beside him. He slowly recalled the events from the night before and smiled as he thought of the conversation they had that kept them up until four in the morning. He sat up on the couch, careful not to disturb Sora. He stretched and ran his fingers through Sora's hair lovingly. Sora stirred and sat up also. She smiled at Matt and layed her head on his shoulder contently.   
  
"How did you sleep?" Matt asked. Sora sighed and smiled up at him, her rusty eyes gleaming with new found love for her friend.   
  
"Uh huh. . . how about you?" Sora asked.   
  
"I've never slept better." Matt replied. He leaned down and kissed Sora lightly, his fingers touching Sora's warm face gently. Sora kissed Matt back, settling into his arms comfortably.  
  
**That's it, everyone. . .I hope it isn't as lame as my latest work, but you know how it is. . . .** 


End file.
